Second Chances
by JJLaz
Summary: So what if when Karai fell into the mutagen, for some unknown reason she turned back into an infant child. How does this effect Splinter knowing he gets a second chance to raise Karai as Miwa? How does this effect Leo's feelings for Karai? How does this effect Raph's opinion of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Vengeance is mine**

"They got Karai" Leo says worried "We're too late... Raph, fire up the weapons."

"No, it's too dangerous" Splinter warns "Follow close, but don't let them spot us."

* * *

"Whatever you require, I can create it" Baxter Stockman says to himself "More mutagen, a few chemicals, and some.."

"Stockman" Shredder interrupts.

"Aah! Oops" Baxter says knocking over a few chemicals into a bottle. "Um, that should be okay... Master Shredder."

"Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder questions.

"Prepared to your specifications" Baxter says "The serpent DNA is ready" dropping the bottle into a giant tank of mutagen.

"No, you wouldn't!" Karai says horrified as Tiger claw put a piece of duck tape on her mouth.

"Make sure she is secure" Shredder says ignoring her. As Karai is locked into a cage and hoisted up over a huge tank of mutagen.

"You are more ruthless than I thought" Tiger Claw says shocked and a little impressed "mutating your own cub."

"I have no intention of mutating her" Shredder states "She is bait... When the turtles attempt to rescue her, I will drop them into the mutagen...This will mutate them into mindless serpents" smiling evilly "I want Splinter to witness his own pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators... Then when his spirit is broken, I will shatter his body."

Tiger Claw sniffs the air and says "I smell the rat."

"Welcome, Hamato Yoshi " Shredder says smiling evilly.

"Let my daughter go" Splinter declares strongly.

"You are welcome to rescue her if you can" Shredder says still smiling evilly. The fight begins Shredder tries to stab Splinter with his metal claw. Splinter successfully dodges the attack, attempting to hit Shredder in the process. Shredder backs away before getting hit and starts smiling "Yes, fight me, rat!"

Meanwhile the turtles where fighting off Footbots when all of a sudden Raph Donnie and Mikey all fell backwards into traps.

Donnie yelps "Huh?"

"Gah!" Raph yelps.

Some Footbots finally were able to push Leo backwards into another trap. But Leo pushes one of his swords in between the cage and the lock, and is able to break free of the cage. Looking around seeing Splinter being tied up by Footbots and looking up at Karai he quickly decides to take action and get Karai down

"Hang on, Karai" Leo says jumping up on top of the cage holding onto the chain that held the cage up. Crouching down to takes the piece of duck tape off of Karai's mouth.

"Thanks" Karai says greatful just as Leo cuts the cage open and cuts the cuffs off of Karai and grabbing her hand to pull her up on to the top of the cage. Leo looks at Karai sigh " having to be saved twice in one day" she says shaking her head "well I guess as long as its family it's okay." Karai looks at the ground not seeing the huge smile on Leo's face.

Raph, and Donnie all look up at Karai and Leoin shock. Hearing what Karai said Mikey smiles, Splinter smiling up at them, out of the corner of his eye saw Shedder getting ready to jump up to Leo and Karai on the cage.

Splinter screamed "Leonardo!" Trying to warn them about the coming attack.

Leo hearing this looks at Splinter and then looks around noticing Shredder coming up behind Karai. Only having a split second to think Leo pulls Karai's arm so she lands in his arms.

Shredder now standing where Karai, was swung his steel claw attempting to hit Leo. However Leo ducked at the last second and the steel claw hit the chain that was holding up the cage. Shredder fell towards the left of the mutagen tank. Leo at the last second grabbed the chain and attempted to grab Karai's arm but was to late, Karai and the cage fell into the mutagen.

Karai screams

Splinter scream "Miwa!"

Shredder scream "Karai!"

Everyone in the room had wide-eyes at the scene, something in a black shirt come crawling out of the mutagen, falling over the side of the mutagen tank, Splinter sliced through the robots ropes that were holding him, running and catching whatever fell out of the tank.

"My child" Splinter says in a low voice opening the shirt, gasping at the sight "Miwa."

Leo not even looking at Karai, he quickly took out the rest of the Footbots and broke his brother out of the cages. Mikey being Mikey while walking towards Splinter knocked a can of oil over cause the nearest Footbot to catch fire, it wasn't long after that the rest of building was enveloped in flames.

"Yah! No, my lab!" Baxter screamed at the sight

You, Hamato Yoshi you did this! Shredder yells pushing Baxter out of the way, preparing to fight to the death for Karai. "No!" he yells as the building roof collapses between them.

"Master Shredder, we must go" Tiger Claw tries to reason.

"Leave me."

"Splinter will suffer for what has happened today, you have won."

"Won?" Shredder questions as if he's crazy "I shall avenge you, my daughter" he declares before leaving the scene.

We gotta get out of here!" Donnie yells at everyone frantic

"Sensie" Leo asks going to look at Karai, "oh my God" he says astonished, looking at the infant baby wrapped in the shirt Karai was wearing.

"Ahh" Raph yells as ashes get into his eyes.

"Let's go home" Splinter announces as they all rush back to the Shellraizor.

* * *

"Easy, Raph" Donnie says poring water into his eyes as Leo drives them all back to the lair in the Shellraizor.

"Ah, Enough! I can see fine now" Raph says pushing the water away wanting to look at what had happened to Karai, _out of curiosity not cause he cared_ , he thinks.

"This is all my fault" Leo says gripping the steering wheel, "I should've stopped her when I had the chance...I'm sorry, sensei."

"I don't see the problem" Mikey interrupts making funny faces, to try an cheer up the scared looking Miwa, then Splinter " Sensie this is your second chance to raise Karai how you wanted to and turn her into the kind of person she was always meant to be not the one Shredder turned her into."

The second after he said that Leo stopped the Shellraizor and everyone looked at Mikey with wide eyes, all thinking the same think _"he's right."_

* * *

 **Author's Note- Alright please don't kill me for uploading a new story an not updating my stories, sorry this idea recently came to me.I just had to write it.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_4:23am_

 _I completely forgot how hard it is to raise a child_ Splinter thinks as he rocks a screaming/crying Miwa in his arms. "Shhh shhh shhh" Splinter shushes not wanting to wake the boys up, however it really wouldn't surprise him if they were already awake, this had been the 5th time Miwa's woken up crying tonight. After a few minutes of listening to her crying, Splinter decided to see if she was hungry.

Walking into the kitchen Splinter slightly winced at the sight of his other four children with their heads down on the kitchen table trying to get a little more sleep while Mikey barely moved from exhaustion cooking breakfast for everyone.

Noticing Splinter walk in with Miwa, Mikey's face lit up and he practically ran up to them and slightly lifted baby Miwa from Splinters arms. By the way Miwa is wrapped up in a blanket with cartoon frogs all over it since they didn't really have any clothes for her yet "morning sensei, morning Miwa" Mikey says spinning her around in her arms causing Miwa and Mikey to giggle.

"Finally she shut the hell up" Raph yelled jumping up from his seat and heading to his room "i'm going back to bed" slamming his bedroom door shut as hard as he could.

"Yeah i'm gonna have to agree with Raph on this one" Leo chimes in before heading to his room as well, but shutting his door softly.

"Yay me and Miwa are gonna play all day today" Mikey says spinning her high in the sky again, making him and Miwa smile and laugh.

"Well if thats the case i'll leave you in charge of Miwa, Michelangelo" Splinter says happy he'll finally get to rest by meditating.

"Yay i'm in charge of Miwa" Mikey cheered.

"There must be something wrong with Ka..Miwa" Donnie theorized "here" he says holding his hands out for Mikey to hand her over "i'll try running a few more tests."

"No way dude" Mikey states holding Miwa away from Donnie's reach, "i'm in charge of her and I say were watching cartoons all day long."

"Mikey, she could be sick or worse in pain, i'll only need to test her for about 30 minutes then she's all yours" Donnie says slightly annoyed. Noticing he doesn't really have a choice Mikey hands her over, after a minute of thinking it then heads towards his lab "by the way Mikey your breakfast's on fire."

"Ahhh" Mikey screams noticing the fire, then getting the fire extinguisher, making both Miwa and Donnie laugh as they walked into the lab.

* * *

 _5:02am_

"Well theirs nothing wrong with your blood work" Donnie starts as he looks at the computer screen intensely "well you are a baby, and baby's do cry at night, maybe I shouldn't have worried so much" he says walking over towards the counter that had the bed she was sleeping on.

He debated waking her, because after taking her blood she cried for a good 10minutes it wasn't until Raph came in super annoyed screaming he was gonna murder Donnie for making her cry, but mostly for waking him up, then Raph calmly took her into his arms and after a minute or two she fell asleep. Donnie thought it must have been all his parenting baby Spike that made him an expert with children, "come on" he finally says waking her up "lets get you back to Mikey."

He walks out to see everyone in the kitchen about to start eating the new breakfast Mikey made considering he ruined the last one "here you go Mikey."

Mikey says very excited "alright lets go eat breakfast then watch an entire days worth of Crognard the Barbarian."

"Wait Mikey" Donnie stops him "K..Miwa's a baby she can't eat solid foods yet, wait here" he says running back to his lab, grabbing a baby bottle he found and fixed up a very long time, after washing it out in the sink a few times and grabbing some milk from the fridge. He filled it then handed it to Mikey "this will have to do for now, I think I can make a special formula that will provide her with all the nutrients she'll need but it'll take me a few days but for now I think it's fine to feed her this."

"Aww cool dude" Mikey says trying to put the bottle in her mouth but failing.

"Here allow me" Splinter says standing, extending his arms overt the table as Mikey handed her to him. After settling her in his arms he sat back down he was able to put the bottle in her mouth.

"Aww so adorable" Mikey says admiring her as he chopped down on the pizza pancakes he made.

"Also" Donnie starts "what are we gonna do about Miwa's room, she can't sleep in lab forever, plus it would be safer if she had a crib to sleep in so she doesn't fall off the bed in the lab, she also needs some clothes, I don't think she should stay forever wrapped in a blanket."

"That's true" Leo says thinking about "alright today let's set up Miwa's room for an infant and well go look for a crib and other baby stuff, Mikey you can watch her while me, Donnie, and Raph go out, right?

"Of course dudes" Mikey says smiling.

Splinter couldn't help but be so happy at the scene of his children accepting and getting used to having a baby around the lair, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty as well, he was so happy having baby Miwa back in his life, he didn't really get to think about how she felt about all this but from what he noticed she was always smiling, so maybe she was happy about it, he hoped.

* * *

 _10:30am_

After breakfast Mikey and Miwa had watched 4 episodes of Crognard the Barbarian, while simultaneously playing with cards that Mikey normally plays with Ice Cream Kitty but deicide to play with only Miwa, because when he brought Ice Cream Kitty out she started screaming out of fear.

Miwa was only half paying attention to playing because she didn't really know what was going on but apparently she was winning.

"Ahhh Miwa" Mikey says looking at the T.V "this is my favorite episode, lets watch" he throws his cards on the ground and turns to the T.V.

Miwa looked at the T.V having no clue what was going on, she looked at Mikey then turned around and crawled up the stairs from the living room pit, then crawled up the next set of stairs to the dojo and walked in.

Splinter slightly opened his eyes sensing another presence in the room, "Miwa" he says as she crawls very slowly, towards him. Once she reaches him, Splinter lifts her up and puts her in his lap. "I thought Mikey was supposed to be watching you" he says chuckling slightly. "Hmm lets meditate" he says after seeing her close her eyes in his lap as if she was sleeping but he had a feeling she wasn't sleeping.

* * *

 _It's dark here Splinter thinks, noticing the dark place surrounding him while he stood their in his rat form._

 _"Hi Yoshi" Splinter hears and his eyes widen and his heart stops._

 _"Shen" he whispers turning around to face her._

* * *

 _Noon_

"Alright guys" Leo says smiling I think the rooms nice, looking at the room once more before closing the door, "let's go show everyone." As him, Donnie, and Raph all head towards the living room to show Miwa her new room.

"Mikey" Raph says looking at him intensely watching the T.V "where's Miwa?"

"Huh" Mikey says looking around "she was here just a second ago

A second later everyone had scream at him YOU LOST MIWA. Then the next 15 minutes where spent looking everywhere and under everything that Miwa would be able to fit in.

* * *

 _"Shen" Splinter says in shock at Tang Shen standing 5 feet away from him holding baby Miwa in her arms._

 _"Yeah it's me" she says smiling to him and running to him and wrapping one of her arms around him while holding Miwa in the other"I missed you my love."_

 _After a second he wraps his arms around her to "I missed you as well my love."_

 _She pulls away smiling at him "don't worry about me" she starts only to be cut off._

 _"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you or Miwa from Saki" he says the look in his eyes of regret and self loath, broke Tang Shen's heart._

 _"I know" she finally responds "but you have Miwa back, and that makes me so very happy" putting her hand to his cheek "I don't want you to worry about me, I want you to live and be free, I love you and I always will, but I wish you would be happy with the turtles and Miwa, there gonna need you more then ever, please you don't have to feel guilty anymore, you can be free."_

 _"Shen" he starts._

 _"It's what I want for you" she says looking down at Miwa. "I'm gonna have to go now" she says sadly._

 _"No.. don't leave me"_

 _"Never" she says wrapping one of her arms around him again "i'll always be here." Unwrapping her arm from him she looks down at Miwa once again, before handing her to Splinter with tears in her eyes "she's yours now and nobody else's, please take care of her." Tang Shen kisses Miwa on the four head, then Splinter on the cheek. "I love you both so very much."_

* * *

"Gah" Splinter gasps awake from his meditation wiping a tear from his eyes and looking down at Miwa with her eyes open, smiling at him. He smilies at her then lets a few tears fall from his eye, before hearing a crash. He instantly jumps up wondering what the is going on, he walks to the living room seeing the lair with every single thing in a mess on the floor with Leo, Donnie, and Raph looking like they were going to murder Mikey.

"What is going on in here" Splinter yells sternly causing everyone to look up at him scared.

"See Miwa's fine she was with Splinter.

"Sensie we finished Miwa's room" Leo blurts out trying to get off topic of what they were doing. "Wanna see it" he asks nervously.

"Very well let's go see the room" he answers making everyone sigh in relief "then you can explain to me what you all where doing and why the lair looks like a tornado hit it" Splinter says walking towards Karai's room as everyone tenses up not really wanting to say that Mikey lost Miwa and they turned the entire lair apart looking for her.

Opening Miwa's bedroom door Splinter slightly gasped at the sight. The entire room was painted light green and the cribs was a newly painted brown wooden one with a few blankets and comforters in it while their was a dresser drawer and a toy box with a few toys inside of it, and a changing table with a thing of new diapers already their.

Miwa started getting fussy and Splinter put her down and she crawled to the toy box and grabbed a small stuffed light pink elephant and cuddled with it before crawling to Raph basically demanding he carry her, which after a minute he did.

"It's amazing my sons and i'm sure Miwa likes it very much" Splinter says smiling down at all his children "thank you my sons" as they all get in a group hug, then notices Miwa yawn "I think it is time for Miwa's nap time" he says as Raph puts her down in her new crib almost instantly she hugs the stuffed elephant toy and falls asleep. Everyone watches her fall asleep for a minute before they all leave and close the door.

Splinter asks in the distance _"so now who would like to explain to me why the living room is in shambles?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note -I cried so hard writing the Tang Shen part.**

 **Also yes this is like my other story Karai's New Like as Miwa I had the idea and I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go because there were a few options so I decided to make it into two stories. :)**

 **Thank you for all of you who are following this story, reviewing and Faving thank you all so much**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you enjoyed :)**

 **P.S.- I forgot to put it on top but I sadly don't own TMNT :)**


End file.
